Y viniste a mi
by Tatjash
Summary: Booth acaba de despedir a su ex novia Hannah en el aeropuerto, derrotado porque una vez más ha fallado en el amor. Se encuentra con Brennan que ha ido trás él y tiene algo muy importante que decirle.


Dedicado a mi amiga Elsa, gracias por leer cada fic que escribo y gracias por el titulo. Te debía uno espero que te guste ^^

**Y veniste a mi**

Brennan observó a Booth sentado en aquellos asientos del aeropuerto. Con la cabeza gacha, los hombros tambíen caidos siguiendo a los brazos que terminaban apoyados sobre sus piernas semi abiertas. Era señal de rendición, de cansancio, posiblemente de rendición por lo que acababá de perder.

Hannah se había marchado, habían visto que su relación no iba a funcionar, habían roto y quedaron como amigos. En realidad, daba igual cual fuera ese final, era como Booth se sentía con ese final. Era más bien resignación. Otra relación fallida, otro amor que prometía más a como en realidad fue, cuando alzó la cabeza encontró a su compañera allí de pie, a unos pasos de donde él se encontraba.

Ella sonrió para darle comfort y él sintió como un pinchazo en el corazón. Brennan era la única, él lo sabía, intentaba olvidarla, intentaba seguir adelante, pero nunca le querría, tal vez debía conformarse con eso. Estar solo toda su vida, amando una mujer que nunca reconocería que estaban destinados a estar juntos, porque era demasiado racional para creer en el amor, en el destino y en algo que no fuera su ciencia.

Inspiró para si y se puso en pie hasta acerarse donde se encontraba ella.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella con su cara curiosa intentando adivinar lo que le pasaba a su compañero. Eso hizo sonreir a Booth, Brennan no podía imaginarse cuan adorable le hacía parecer ese ceño fruncido cuando no entendía o no sabía interpretar las cosas.

-Estaré bien – contestó él levantando los hombros, mientras sus manos estaban metidas dentro de sus bolsillos.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? – indagó más como una mera investigación para intentar entender al hombre que tenía ahora a su lado, mientras se dirigían hasta el parking del aeropuerto y a su vez entender al ser humano en general.

-Simplemente lo se, Huesos – le contestó él con paciencia con una sonrisa de melancolía en sus labios.

-Pero estás triste y no me gusta verte así – la doctora agachó la cabeza y miró el suelo muy fijamente, no le gustaba verle así…

-Cuando pierdes a alguien, el corazón se rompe un poquito más y duelen. Se que es demasiado poético para ti y no lo entiendes, pero me recuperaré siempre lo hago – contestó él mientras una de sus manos abandonaba sus bolsillos y pasaba alrededor de los hombros de Brenna y la atraía hacía si. – Ahora lo que necesito es ir a tomarme una copa con una buena amiga.

Ella se detuvo y se quedó mirandole.

-Si que lo entiendo, se como se siente cuando te das cuenta que pierdes una oportunidad importante y es tarde para arrepentirse. –Contestó cada vez como si las palabras fueran más para si que querer pronunciarlas en voz alta

-Wow, huesos, eso es muy profundo hasta para ti – sonrió él.

-Tengo mis momentos – sonrió ella

Los dos quedaron mirándose durante unos instantes hasta que Brennan, fue la que apartó la mirada, su corazón iba a mil por hora. Pero debía de intentar mantener su cabeza fría, racional, eso se le daba bien…

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti, ¿Te importa que dejemos tú coche y luego lo recogemos? ¿O siempre puedes seguirme? – preguntó de forma muy rápida de repente…

-¿Cómo? – Booth no sabía si había escuchado bien incluso Brennan parecía nerviosa al decir aquello..

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, un acto que sería más propio de Cam que de la propia Brennan y eso le hizo reir a Booth. Esta le cogio de la mano y lo llevó a rastras hasta su coche…

-No importa, vamos.

Durante su viaje en coche, ella sacó él tema de su último caso y estuvieron debatiendo si la prostituta que había matado a la mujer de uno de sus clientes para suplantar su identidad, escribiría su historia como había sugerido Angela con un libro o vendería los derechos al cine, por lo menos…

Cuando el coche se detuvo, Booth observó donde Brennan le había llevado, la miró y ella hizo como si no se hubiera percatado que él estaba sonriendo de felicidad. Salió del coche como si nada y fue hasta el maletero, seguida de Booth, que se sorprendió al ver lo que esta tenia preparado.

Minutos después, los dos, se encontraban a solas patinando en aquella pista de Hockey como ya hicieron una vez, dos años antes.

-Veo que no has practicado mucho – rió Booth al ver que Brennan caía al suelo por tercera vez y la ayudó a levantarse del frío hielo en el que había resbalado.

Pero no la soltó de la mano. Y estiró de ella, dieron un par de vueltas en silencio…

-Booth – susurró ella mientras se detenía torpemente y él lo hacía seguidamente con total experiencia.

-¿si?

-Siento lo de Hannah, que no funcionara – lamentó con pena Brennan – se que la querías mucho…

-Si – asintió él

-¿Pero soy mala persona por alegrarme un poco por ello? – preguntó con cara de pánico

-¿Te alegras que mi vida amorosa sea una mierda? – preguntó con una sonrisa irónica…

-No es eso – agachó la cabeza, últimamente lo hacía mucho – ves, se me da fatal estas cosas.

-Si – asintió Booth con una sonrisa – lo de reconfortar a la gente de forma humana no es lo tuyo.

-No, lo de declararme – soltó está sin cambiar su mirada de dirección, como si lo que estuviera diciendo fuera al hielo que al hombre que tenía delante suya.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Booth atónito que por la sorpresa rebaló y cayó al suelo.- au, duele…

-¿Booth estás bien? – preguntó ella preocupada, agachándose, no sin dificultad a su lado sobre los patines.

Booth la observó entonces, en silencio…

-Di algo – contestó ella, tras asegurarse que ningun hueso estaba roto….

-¿Porqué me has traído a patinar? – preguntó…

-oh – contestó ella con voz queda, un poco decepcionada – porque esto es nuestro, nunca llevaste a Hannah a patinar. Se que puede parecer una tonteria, pero yo solo pensé… bueno, no importa…

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero cayó al suelo y maldijo. Cosa que hizo que Booth se riera a carcajadas, Brennan nunca maldecía. Era su turno, de darle un empujón. Así que se pusó de pie y cual caballero andante, ayudó a su damisela en apuros…

Primero la ayudó a levantarse de nuevo, lo haría, las veces que hicieran falta durante toda su vida. Alzó su rostro avergonzado por la barbilla para hacer que le mirara y no pudo evitar hacer lo que hizo. La besó, estrechándola instantes después entre sus brazos. Con una necesidad imperiosa, pero sintiéndose con una libertad de besarla que no había sentido nunca.

Cuando se separó de ella, se quedó prendado más si cabía de Brennan que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo aquel beso. Él simplemente sonrió, y esperó que los párpados de la mujer que amaba, su compañera en la vida, se abrieran.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar una vez más, más intensas, más profundas, hablando un idioma que solo sus corazones entendían….

-Creía que te había perdido – ella mordió su labio intentando no llorar… pero sus lágrimas y todo el dolor que había sentido todos estos meses afloró en sus ojos, en sus mejillas, fluyendo libremente, sin sentir la culpabilidad de que era injusto derramarlas.

-Nunca me perderás, huesos, porque siempre he sido tuyo y siempre lo seré – se acercó él, mientras secaba con sus dedos sus lágrimas.

-Es imposible que las personas se pertenezcan – lloró ingenuamente

-Oh, vamos, sabes perfectamente a que me refiero – Booth posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de Brennan y la besó de nuevo, de forma furtiva – la forma en la que nos pertenecemos va mucho más allá de una superficial pertenecia, son dos corazones latiendo a la misma vez, sintiendo lo mismo, evolucionando juntos, caminando por el mismo camino y siendo uno cada vez que sea necesario. No me digas que es imposible, porque veo por fin en tus ojos, que lo crees, de forma irracional y que no entiendes, lo se, pero que sabes que tengo toda la razón.

-Te quiero – solo pudo contestar ella…

Y unas lágrimas bañaron levemente los emocionados ojos de Booth…

-He esperado tanto escucharte decir eso – contestó él, extrechándola una vez más y besándola – Yo también te quiero, huesos – le expresó tras separar sus labios y apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Se sonrieron como tontos, e hicieron el intento de volver a besarse, pero un mal movimiento les hizo caer a los dos al suelo y estallaron en carcajadas. Pero eso no les impedió darse aquel anhelado beso sin dejar de reir. Eran felices ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Y fueron felices, porque aunque el amor es impredecible, siempre termina siendo justo, en el momento adecuado, al ritmo que cada ser necesita, solo que nunca puedes ser impaciente esperándolo….

**FIN**


End file.
